Spirit of Kinstone
by Colin K. S
Summary: When Colin moved away from his usual life in Winters. He'll meet many people, and go through many challenges... especially when he gets mistaken as the mayor! Join Colin and his friends as they attempt to solve the mystery of an ancient relic that can change both the fates and lives of everyone.
1. Chapter 1: Colin

**Notice!**

**For those who had read the original Spirit of Kinstone, you may have notice that this story have been going through many issues.**

**Mostly because I was picky, and have a hard time thinking of a beginning for my story. Then again, we all have that problem so what's my excuse?**

**Anyways, hopefully there some improvement on this version of the story than the other. I rewrote, scrap, and update this story and it still hasn't been what I called "good".**

**But what do I know? I can even remember what "aaawwubis" mean...**

**Enjoy the hopefully better story.**

As time passed by while I was on the train I began to wonder how moving away to a faraway place must've affect those I cared about. Granted I had my reason for leaving, but I didn't want anyone to worry about me.

After all I've done homework. Before I left my home at Winters I found a small village online that seem like a easy place to live. Well 'easy' as in it's still in development, so things like going to the store won't be difficult.

Although most people would prefer the city life, or stay in familiar territory. I prefer a simpler life. One that doesn't involve the usual crime scenes in the city, and one that doesn't feel like you done nothing, but stay in one place your whole life.

Since then, I felt like my life step backward instead of where I wanted to go when I was in Winters, but today I'm hoping to change that.

After a week travelling by train, I was getting one step closer towards my destination. It was exciting, but I was nervous nonetheless. Moving can be a big impact on you if you're not prepared, and although you'll have to say goodbye to your love ones and friends sometimes it has to be done when you have goals in mind.

Time has passed, and I had my attention turned towards the window from my seat. Seeing many things out from the distance. From the vast seas to the far away meadows the rays of the sunrise made the place golden and shiny. It was truly an incredible sight to behold.

As I continued to gaze upon landscape my vision started to cross eye, and from the glass windows I could see a reflection of myself looking back at me. I was just your average day guy, sporting with a brown formal style haircut, slightly tan face, and greenish-blue colored eyes; although my eye coloured from my reflection came out as a dark pupil.

After I left Winters, I felt like I needed to make some changes. Just in case I'm searching for a job. Granted, I have been pretty good about saving my bells, and the interest I reserve helped as well, but I always find it better safe than sorry.

I sat up in my seat looking down across the seat in front of me. I haven't realized how long it been since I last stretch out my body. Must be due to lack of exercise, granted yes, there has been times when I had to get up to take care of private business, but other than that I haven't really moved from this spot.

I breathe in a little then let out a soft sigh. "Man I'm beat." I said. I'll be honest, I wanted off is train ride so badly. I wasn't sure if I was being impatient, or excited, but one thing for sure I wanted off.

While I was in the middle of my thoughts, a blue and white cat with red irises eyes notice me. He saw that we weren't that far apart from where we were sitting, and decided to get up and walk towards me without me noticing.

"Excuse me," he said. "Is this seat taken?"

I turned towards the cat, who was wearing a sweater vest that alternates between red and black diamonds that are all over his vest. The vest's collar and bottom are lined with a gold color. His white paw was on the seat in front of me.

I smiled at him, and responded. "Sure, go ahead." I said, making him feel more welcome.

He smiled back, and gladly took his seat. He turned his attention towards the window for a moment before turning back at me. "Say I haven't seen you on the rails before." He said. "Where're ya heading?"

I smiled again, and told him where I was heading.

"Kinstone?" He replied, cocking his head to the side in confusion. He then puts his paw below his chin to think. "Hmm, now where did I heard of place called Kinstone..." The cat clamps his paws together. "Oh, I know!" He exclaims, as he pull out some maps, and ask me to look through them.

After a few minutes have passed, we found the map we were looking for.

"That's the one!" The cat cheered, as we had the map laid out for both of us to see. For a village that is supposedly underdeveloped, it was a pretty big place compared to Winters. Kinstone was also known for its seasons, unlike Winters where it's always snowing.

After looking through the map, the blue and white cat introduced himself as Rover, and that he has travel to many different villages and city.

In responds to his introduction, I introduced myself as well. "Colin. Colin K. S." I replied, as we shook hand to paw.

After our handshake, Rover sat up on his seat holding the map of Kinstone nearby him. He began asking me questions about my reason for going to Kinstone.

To get the point across, I was once a citizen of Winters, and now I'm moving to Kinstone for better life. Simple as that... or so I hope, because after telling that to Rover he began asking more questions about my reasoning, and what I didn't like about Winters. Basically questions I wanted to avoid.

I told Rover that my reasons were complicated. Which he respond his frown on his face, but shortly after put a smile back on his face, telling me he understand, and apologizes. Which is one thing I notice about Rover, he always seem to look at the bright side of life.

Time has passed by, and Rover and I made small talk. We both had our attention out the windows, seeing how the landscape got back its natural color again.

We both made guesses on when the train will arrive at Kinstone station. Rover guess was probably two to three hours, mine was five. So far, two hours has passed by, and no sign or signal was made about getting any closer to Kinstone. However, half an hour later the conductor made an announcement via radio.

"Attention passengers, in approximately thirty minutes we'll be arriving at Kinstone station. Thanks for taking the Porter Express!"

I sighed with relief. While Rover was chuckling with amusement.

Although I loss the bet with Rover, I was happy to know that I'm finally getting off. It felt like I was on rails my entire life. Which is bad because I often have moment where I can't stay in one place for too long.

As the train finally stops in front of Kinstone station, I grab my bags in the upper storage and bid farewell to Rover. Who gave me his map of Kinstone, saying that I'll need more he will. As the cart doors opened, I thanked Rover then got off.

After leaving the station, I gazed upon the forest-like scenery of Kinstone. From a great distance you could see trees, houses, as well as a beach.

It was a great sight. Now that I'm in Kinstone I felt like I could burst out of excitement. The thought about this made me smile. It was probably the dumbness thing I ever do, but I put my bag down and shout. "Hello Kinstone!" I yelled out, as a flock of yellow birds flew off some faraway trees. I began to laugh; whoever heard me probably thinks I'm the craziest person in the world.

As I pick up my bag again, I pull out the map Rover gave me, so I could find my way from the station to Nook's Homes so I could get the keys to my house... however though, hiding behind trees and bushes near the train station were a bunch of villagers noticing my arrival. The leader of the group, who was a yellow shih tzu puppy, gave the others the signal and gave me one of the most surprising welcome I have ever gotten.

"Welcome Mayor!"

**End of chapter!**

**Hello people! Canby here, and I got to say this is probably THE better version of this chapter I have make.**

**Which means it probably has the most grammers errors because life hates me, hehe.**

**Anyways, for those who read the original, what do you think? Leave your opinions in the reviews, or if you can't for some reason send me a PM.**

**See ya guys then...**

**P.S. the Stealth Trio tablet is a peice of garbage when it comes to typing, don't buy it, it's a waist money.**

**P.S.S. I know what's aaawwubis means now, they're words used to start a sentence.**


	2. Chapter 2: Secretary

**It been 10 months... 10 months of computer problems, school, work, and my social life... but who cares no one read this story anyways. With that, I might be a bit rusty. I am using a grammar check site and from the looks of it I didn't do too bad, but hey... that's where you guys come in, as well as my grammar nazi from the UK. Which speaking of UK, that or if you're British, don't let the American way of spelling bother you with certain words that has that extra 'u' in it. Assuming things go smoothly I should be able to finally go somewhere with this story I've been working on for... god who knows what!**

**But anyways, enjoy!**

Welcome Mayor... those were the two words I heard over and over in my head.

I'll admit, when it comes to meeting new people, especially a whole bunch at once, I felt a bit timid. I was always the shy type of guy. Always minding my business, always in my own personal world.

It's not like I hated people, I'm just bad at introductions. Which luckily the yellow puppy, who goes by the name Isabelle, guided me through town and we arrived at my next destination.

Town hall...

"Alright Mr. Mayor, now that you arrived in Kinstone safely, let's get down to business."

As Isabelle made her way towards her desk, she began picking out some paperwork from one of her file cabinet, stacking them neatly before placing them on her desk. "Just fill in the empty spaces, and we'll hook you up with your landlord shortly." She explained handing me a pen after I sat down in a chair in front of her desk.

While I was working on the papers I couldn't for the life of me figure out what's going on. So many things happened all at once, it was almost hard to imagine I just met with Rover recently on train and now I'm suddenly a mayor of a town I barely know? This was either a great opportunity, or a nightmare!

It didn't take long for Isabelle to notice that I was having some trouble. Probably since I was taking my sweet time on a certain page or two. "Is something wrong Mr. Mayor? You seem unsure of something. If ya want I can help you out with some of the paperwork." She said, smiling brightly.

"Well," figure now would be the best time. "I don't how to say thing, but I think you might have the wrong guy..." Isabelle smile quickly faded, I gulped a little.

"What do you mean? Are you saying you're not this town's new mayor?" She asked putting a paw beneath her chin. I replied with a nod. Isabelle closed her eyes for a bit, then turn to her computer. "You're Colin K. S right?" She asked typing a few keys in. I just quietly nodded and waited for the results to pop up...

Only to become greatly surprised and confused from what I just heard.

"Colin K. S, formal citizen of Winters, has agreed a pond government law to become the new mayor of Kinstone. Giving him the freedom to decide his town's development, and to respect his fellow villagers and supporters." After hearing all this I was at a lost of words.

How did this happened?

As time pasted by I managed to clear my head a little to the point where I can finished the paperwork, and after Isabelle look through and stamped my papers, she pickup the phone on her desk and began inputting numbers.

"You're almost done here Mr. Mayor, I'm contacting your landlord to let him know you're all done here. He'll take you under his wings." She said, still insisting on calling me mayor out of a sign of respect I guess.

That's one thing I notice right away about Isabelle, she shows dedication as a secretary, and is very eager on helping others out. I found that really admiring, but I can't helped but to feel bad for her. If there was someone else who wasn't me they'll might have taken advantage of her and do who knows what to this town... I sighed at my thought. I guess it'll be worth a shot...

As Isabelle and I wait for the receiver, I began to notice a light sparkling coming from the corner of my eye. I glance over a bit and notice a small greyish medallion tied up with a metal necklace chain placed to the side of Isabelle's desk. For some odd reason, this medallion interest me.

"What's that?" I asked pointing towards the medal. Isabelle looked where I was pointing and put down the phone.

"This?" She picked up the medallion, which began to untangle from the chain swinging from side to side. "This is a kinstone. The very first kinstone that was ever discovered. It's the symbol of this very town." She explained happily, picking up the medal so it was place in her paw. "They say when two people joined pieces of the kinstone, great things can happen. Although that rumor is slowly becoming a myth." Isabelle removed a half piece of the kinstone, which was being held by some metal clip, and handed it to me. I examined the kinstone piece given to me. It was light, and felt kinda cold in my hand. I notice the design in the center kinda looked like a tree, although I wasn't sure what kind exactly.

It was strange, but I was getting this feeling that this medallion was important somehow. I felt my smile appeared on my face.

"Hey Isabelle," I held out my piece of the kinstone. "Since we're going to be working together for now on why don't we try putting these pieces together and see if anything will happen?" I said pretty much expecting the obvious to happen. Isabelle, who's probably thinking the same thing, gave out a cute giggle and gently pushed her kinstone piece against mine.

As I expected, nothing happened... well that's what I'd like to say as the kinstone started to glow. A blue light covered the room nearly blinded Isabelle and I.

_Colin... Colin!_

_What's going on?_

_It looks like we're not going anywhere..._

_Get out of there! Now!_

Things became quiet... Isabelle and I dropped the kinstone pieces from our hands. Which oddly enough didn't break apart.

What was that? Who voices were those? It was all very confusing. Sweat began to drop from my forehead. I turned my attention towards Isabelle who had her paw covering her mouth. Her eyes seemed shocked.

"W- what was that?" I asked, my voice began to stuttered.

"I don't know." Isabelle replied. "I've never seen it do that before." She glance at the kinstone and pick it up. A surprised expression appeared on her face. "The pieces... they're stuck!" I tilt my head in confusion.

"What do you mean stuck'?" I asked, as Isabelle hands me the kinstone. She was right. No matter what you do the two pieces will not separate.

"Hey... Isabelle..."

"Hm?"

"When the kinstone began to glow... did you hear anything... strange?"

Isabelle shook her head.

How... odd...

Moments latter has passed by, and Isabelle's phone began to ring. Which she answered with no hesitation.

" Town hall, Isabelle speaking." She said greeting. "Oh Mr. Nook, how are you today?" She asked politely, smiling brightly. "I've been doing good, but hey I got some important news for you today. Our Mayor just arrived and finished with his registration. He'll need a place to stay so I'll like to know when I should send him over." Isabelle spends another five or so minutes on the phone talking with my landlord. While she was doing that I decided to get my bags ready.

Which admittedly, I kinda forgot about them.

As more time went on by, I noticed Isabelle writing something on a notepad while she was talking on the phone, but I couldn't make out what exactly. Probably due to the fact that reading things upside down was tricky. Regardless, after Isabelle hang up the phone she tears out the note and folds it.

"Alright Mr. Mayor." She said handing me the note. "You're all set. Your landlord, Mr. Tom Nook is expecting you." I unfolded the note she gave me. They were directions to Nook's Home. My next destination.

I thanked my newly assigned Secretary for all that she has done, and heading out through the door.

**You wouldn't believe how much was cut out just to keep things simple... I originally had a script for Colin and Isabelle to discussed their first impressions on Kinstone, but figure I'd cut it since it was kinda boring. So I decided to make this chapter more focused on Colin, Isabelle, and the kinstone. Not much to say, but next chapter I think I'm gonna have fun making and all because of a certain tanooki~**

**See ya guys then!**


End file.
